The Wizard of Oz
by Chibi Neko Yuy
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so be kind with me. Harry recieves a letter during the holidays after his disarsterous sixth year that sets him on a whole new path in life. Follow him on this journey. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

The Wizard of Oz.

By Chibi Neko Yuy aka Atalanta Yuy.

_Disclaimer: I would never claim to own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters. All that genius is credited to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I also do not own any of the anime or non-original ideas in this story. _

_Author's Note: Warning, this story will eventually be slash/yaoi, and will most definitely be a crossover. If you do not like either of these, then turn back NOW!_

_Prologue:_

Harry re-read the letter that had just arrived for him. The almost sixteen-year-old wasn't sure what to make of it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You have been selected to attend the 'Dreamtime College of Advanced Magic'. This school is located in Sydney, Australia, and is exclusively for only the above-average magical being. Despite what you may believe, you have a greater potential then Hogwarts will ever allow you to unleash. While it may have once been the best school available, under the rule of Dumbledore and Fudge it has become pathetic and highly disappointing. Your mother, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy were all offered places here, but were stopped from attending by Dumbledore. The man is a bigot who will only use you as a chess pawn, and then abandon you afterwards. We will help you discover your true self. If you wish to attend our college, kindly reply within five days of receiving this letter. If you do not wish to attend, please let us know within the same time frame. We will keep your invitation open until Christmas just incase you change your mind._

_Sincerely yours_

_D.C.A.M._

"What do you think, Hedwig?" Harry asked. During his fifth year, though he had kept it a secret from all but Sirius and Remus, Harry had become a beastspeaker.

Perhaps you should talk to the wolf-man. Hedwig suggested.

"A good idea. I'll do so under the appearance of wanting to know more about my mother, which in essence is what I'll be asking about." Harry smiled, quilling a quick letter to his surrogate uncle.

_Dear Remus,_

_I have a favor to ask of you…_

_Author's Note: I hoped you all liked the prologue of my new story. Please remember to review once you have finished reading, I accept both compliments and criticism._


	2. The First Steps

The Wizard of Oz

By Chibi Neko Yuy aka Atalanta Yuy

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

_Author's Note: Here's the next installment for everyone. These first few chapters will come out fairly quickly for I had a fair bit of story written before I made the decision to actually post it. Also, I'm in need of a beta-reader for all my stories, so that means some on who is well-versed in anime fanfiction, as well as Harry Potter._

_I'd like to thank **Damia** and **satyr-oh** who have both reviewed so far. For those readers who are confused by the title, it is simply a play on words that will be explained later. It has no reference to the well known story at all._

_Chapter One: _The first steps.

That afternoon, a reply to Harry's letter came in the form of Remus himself.

"Hey Harry, how are you holding up?" Remus hugged Harry, taking in the teen's haggard appearance. Then again, he wasn't looking much better himself.

"As well as can be expected for either one of us. Remus, what can you tell me about a certain college that you were invited to but not allowed to attend?" Harry questioned, looking up from where he sat with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Am I right in guessing that you've been sent a letter also?" Remus was shocked and happy.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Then it's time I told you the truth about the marauders and our school years. What Dumbledore was stopping me from telling you." Remus stated, sitting beside Harry on the bed.

"What has he kept from me this time?" Harry growled.

"Family. Lilly was adopted by the Evans family. In reality, she was my sister, but my parents thought it safer that she was put out for adoption after I got bitten. At Hogwarts, the Marauders actually consisted of James, Sirius, Pettigrew, myself, your mother, Severus and Lucius." Remus revealed.

"But what about that memory I saw?" Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore altered our memories to suit his chess game, and it was only last night that Severus, Lucius and I were able to break the spell. He did the alterations right after we got our letters on Lilly's 16th birthday, and that is why we were unable to attend. Let me tell you it is good not to be acting any more. Lucius and Severus agree." Remus explained, "All of us were in Slytherin, which so hard to believe if you think about it. When you were born, all of us were named your guardians should anything happen to Lilly and James. Severus and Lucius were spies amongst the Death Eaters, but did not find out about Peter's betrayal until too late."

"That bastard, keeping family from me!" Harry snarled.

"That's how we feel, to be honest. Now, I believe – and I know Severus and Lucius will agree – that you should take up the invitation you've received. In fact, write back right now while I'm here. I'll show you how to send it via Phoenix Express. Dumbledore won't be able to interfere that way." Remus encouraged.

Harry wrote his reply while Remus summoned the Phoenix Express. This was done by slashing a cross in the air in front of him, with his wand. A beautiful gold phoenix appeared and gently took the scroll Harry offered.

"Please take this to the Dreamtime College of Advanced Magic in Sydney, Australia." Harry requested, smiling when the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Well done. Now we will wait for further instructions. In the meantime, I am going to confer with Severus and Lucius about organizing your finances and helping you leave without anyone noticing." Remus stood, giving Harry one last hug.

"Stay safe, uncle Moony. I like having family and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Harry smiled softly, watching Remus apperated away.

It was three days later that a reply was sent. Harry quickly sent Hedwig to fetch Remus. He was surprised when not only Remus came, but Lucius and Severus as well. Despite all he'd been told, these two still made him slightly wary.

"So what does the reply say?" Remus asked.

"I haven't opened it yet, uncle Moony. I wanted to wait for you." Harry stated.

"Well don't let Sev and I bother you." Lucius smiled

"Not to be rude, but you two still make me wary. I need time to get used to things." Harry admitted as he unfurled his scroll.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You have made an excellent choice. We're well aware of the reasons that prevented Lilly, Remus, Severus and Lucius from attending. We're pleased the old coot has not gotten to you also. The next step in our little dance is getting you over here and settled in. Each student stays with a guardian in a house on the grounds. This allows supervision as they go through magical maturation. Students may up to three guardians living with them. A portkey has been provided to bring you to the magical terminal at Sydney Airport. From there, your year advisor will bring you to the school and explain things to you. A detour will be taken to purchase everything you will be needing at the college._

_We look forward to you attending our facility._

_Sincerely,_

_D.C.A.M._

"Things are looking good Harry. We still need to sneak you out to go to Gringotts and organize your finances, but we can figure out a way to do that." Remus smiled.

"Uncle, do you know when the order is coming to get me?" Harry asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Tonight actually. Lucius and Draco will be accompanying us in their animagus forms." Severus replied while Remus magically packed Harry's things.

"Is Draco with you now?" Harry tilted his head in curiosity. At that moment a peregrine falcon flew in and landed on Lucius' shoulder. "Hello Draco."

"How did you know?" Lucius was surprised.

"Animagi feel like two-leggers, not like the people." Harry stated, absently switching to animal terms.

"You're a beastmaster!" Remus exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" was Harry's intelligent answer.

"When we go to Gringotts, I'll make a detour and purchase you a book that will better explain. For now, we're going shopping for a new muggle wardrobe for you. You will be wanting to make a good impression from here on." Severus stated.

"You have fame, young Harry, and we shall teach you how to harness that and put it to good use. Fame doesn't have to be bad if you know how to manipulate it the right way." Lucius grinned, before launching Draco and turning into an Eagle.

"How are we going to pay?" Harry questioned.

"Lilly set you up a muggle bank account at the same time that James set you up your wizarding one." Remus replied.

"Oh…okay." Harry was understandably finding all this new information a bit hard to swallow.

"Give it time Harry, you've been told an awful lot recently." Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Professor, I've just realized that I never apologised for invading your pensive last year. While the memories may or may not have been true, I should have never violated something so private." Harry bowed his head in shame.

"Harry, I forgave you the moment I truly came to my senses once more. You needn't worry about that. You are a curious child, and have never been given a chance to vent that curiosity." Severus reassured.

Remus, Severus and Harry exited the Dursley residence with Lucius and Draco flying overhead.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this. Once again, please review me. I love to hear what people think, both the good and the bad._


End file.
